The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to a system that transmits communications for IHSs in response to a communication protocol failure.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Conventionally, IHSs such as client systems and server systems have communicated using the Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) communication protocol. The IPv4 communication protocol is a connectionless communication protocol that is used on packet-switched networked and that operates on a best effort delivery module that does not guarantee delivery or assure proper sequencing or avoidance of duplicate delivery (such aspects are typically addressed by an upper layer protocol such as the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP)). IPv4 was the first publicly used version of the Internet Protocol, and includes an addressing system that uses numerical identifiers consisting of 32 bits, with addresses typically displayed in quad-dotted notation (e.g., 172.16.254.1) as decimal values of four octets each in the range 0 to 255 (8 bits per number). Thus, IPv4 provides an addressing capability of approximately 4.3 billion addresses. As the addresses available using IPv4 have become exhausted, development has begun on the Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6). IPv6 uses a 128-bit address, allowing approximately 3.4×1038 addresses (more than 7.9×1028 times as many as IPv4). However the two protocols are not designed to be interoperable, which has complicated the transition to IPv6.
For example, an IPv6 application on a client system may communicate with an IPv6 application on a server system using IPv6. In the event of an error in the IPv6 communication, the IPv6 application(s) on the client system and/or server system will be informed of the error and will cease operating properly. In order to have the IPv6 application(s) subsequently operate correctly, the error on the IPv6 protocol stack in either or both of the client system and the server system must then be fixed, or else the IPv6 applications must be modified to IPv4 applications to work using IPv4 protocol stacks on the client system and the server system. Both solutions are time consuming and/or expensive to implement.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a communication transmission system for communication protocol failures.